Yuuna Kirigetsu
Yuuna Kirigetsu (月切上-優七, The Boundless Moon of Seven Elegances) is a Shinigami of unknown origin; though she has said that she hails from a Royal Family. Appearance Yuuna is a beautiful young woman who has bright green eyes and wears white and green clothes. She also has a white and green collar on her neck. She has long blond hair, often tied up with a flower like hairband. Her hair bangs, however, are not tied up with her hair. Personality As a contrast to the mute and stoic Shunrei, Yuuna is upbeat and outgoing. She is much more social than her friend and converses easily with others; even after she finds out about Shunrei's heart condition, leading to Shunrei attempting to push her away, she treats her friend with good spiritual and continually attempts to get back into her life. However, she can be rather aggressive towards those who annoy her and make her lose her temper; this is seen when Kazuto Kuchiki attempts to confess to her and almost kisses her—she punches him to the ground and then stomps on him multiple times. Despite her positive outlook and slightly aggressive behavior, Yuuna can be somewhat fragile and delicate when Shunrei is involved. For example, after she found out about Shunrei's heart condition, leading Shunrei to try and break off their friendship, she broke down crying for the first time in years. Most of the time; she is quick to rebound from these moments and be the same upbeat girl she always is. It is actually hinted that Yuuna has some sort of romantic feelings for Shunrei herself, leading to denying anyone a chance to worm their way into her life. History Story Equipment Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Yuuna is a tremendously capable swordswoman of the highest caliber. Her style focuses on being aggressive, fast-paced and effective against single opponents, though weaker in prolonged combat and confined spaces, characterized by acrobatics, such as somersaults and leaping strikes, both for attack and defense, with Yuuna unleashing fast, powerful strikes from multiple directions. She is even capable of employing her swords effectively using her feet, by wielding their hilts between her hallux and second toe. *'Nitōryū' (二刀流, Two Sword Style): Nitōryū is exactly as the name meaning is: it enables Yuuna to wield two Zanpakutō at the same time. It is an extremely powerful sword style; given by the simple math of "A single sword has a power of one hundred. Therefore, two swords have a power of two hundred." The manner of this dual wielding varies; she is capable of utilizing both blades in a reverse grip, in addition to the regular style. With this style, Yuuna becomes an overwhelming offensive force; she can spin in a manner similar to a buzz-saw, or else employing a series of unrelenting attacks switching the locations as well as the blades with which she attacks, leaving no openings; even creating a ring of damage just by twirling the blades in a circle. **'Kōga Meijūzan' (絞牙鳴十斬, Sound-breaking Cross Slash of the Strangling Fang): This is one of Yuuna's most powerful attacks; she crosses her blades across her chest before dashing at the foe with high speeds, cutting through by swinging the swords across her chest, resulting in an overwhelmingly powerful descending diagonal-crossing slash. It should be noted that in the moment before slicing, both swords are lined up with each other. If the foe can deflect both at that instant, the entire technique will be rendered completely useless; doing so, however, requires a tremendous amount of strength, more so than Yuuna herself—otherwise she'll merely push through the block and attack regardless. In addition, Yuuna twists the swords during the slash for added force, resulting in this attack striking multiple times instead of twice. **'Nitōryū Ōgi: Rokudo no Tsuji' (二刀流奥義 六道の辻, Two Sword Style Secret Technique: Crossing of Six Paths): Yuuna's strongest technique; she holds her swords at an angle against each other and rotates them rapidly while running towards her opponent to create momentum before she manages to bend her body, and swing both of her swords in the form of an inverted "S" shape while performing a tricky-looking vertical spin—this enables her to slash the opponent six times simultaneously with enough speed that it seems as if she hasn't moved an inch; this attack also has the power to slice up the foe with tremendous strength and immense swiftness. This technique's named after the Six Paths of Buddhism, that is said to the be the six states where a person is controlled by their desires and conquering them is able to transcend their animal nature. Kidō Master: Yuuna is capable of employing various Kidō to their maximum effect. Though she doesn't possess the skill needed to manipulate her Kidō spells, she can employ them with gargantuan strength and monstrous speed. What is known is that she commonly uses low-level spells to bind her opponents, no matter their strength, before employing incantation-strengthened Kidō to destroy them outright. However; she is known to rarely employ Kidō because of their nature to be indiscriminate. Yuuna's favourite method of utilization of Kidō is the Binding Way. Additionally, she is highly proficient in elemental spells. She is also an expert at developing new spells and new ways of using old spells, and an expert at delayed spells. *'Mabaku' (呪爆, Spell Blast): Yuuna's special Kidō-Zanjutsu skill; it is mostly utilized to take powerful Kidō spells out of the equation. Focusing reiryoku into the tip of one of her blades (or both), Yuuna slices at opposing Hadō and Bakudō while releasing the reiryoku coated upon her blade with perfect timing, accurately targeting the tiny buildup of reishi in the dead center of the middle of the Kidou spells, causing a chain reaction where the reishi disperses in an instant, essentially destroying the opposing spell. Because of Mabaku, Yuuna is known to be extremely hard to overcome for Kidō practitioners—especially users who devote their entire life to unlocking the secrets of the Demon Way, as Yuuna can just destroy their powerful spells with a single slash. Senjiryakketsu Senjiryakketsu (占事略决, The Summary to Judgments of Divinations): A special ability of Yuuna's; in which she utilizes her own reiatsu and an object that she sees as something treasured in order to give her bonded spirit properties, intergrating her bonded spirit's knowledge and memories into her very being and essentially enabling it to manifest as high-tier spiritual powers that wraps around her body, similar to a clad-type Fullbring. It is composed purely of reiatsu, so there is no real matter. This renders all forms of conventional weaponry utterly useless, so only Shinigami and Quincy can damage it. However, the powers gained by Yuuna acting as a spirit medium depend solely on the ego or identity of the spirit bonded; and Yuuna can mould the spirit into any shape or form that she desires, enabling her to directly display the powers of the spirit in order to protect herself. The durability of the manifested spirit is directly proportionate the amount of reiryoku charged as well as Yuuna's concentration—and like most spiritual bodies, it consumes reiryoku whenever she makes the spirit do anything; and if it absorbs enough damage—it will break, meaning that Yuuna will be heavily drained of reiatsu as well. List of Contracted Beings Zanpakutō Zangetsu (残月, Morning Moon) ' Shikai': Shikai Special Abilities: In Shikai, Zangetsu is largely used for close combat, however, like other 'Getsu-type' Zanpakutō, it possesses the Getsuga Tenshō. Unlike most other 'Getsu-type' Zanpakutō, Yuuna can manipulate the Getsuga energy into several other additional attacks. *'Getsuga Tenshō' (月牙天衝, Moon-Fang Heaven Piercer): Zangetsu absorbs Yuuna's reiatsu, and at the instant of the slash, Zangetsu releases highly condensed reishi at the tip of the blade in the form of a white crescent moon or in the shape of a wave. The Getsuga Tenshō is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. Yuuna has used this technique in several different manners, such as striking the ground to create an omnidirectional blast to knock away incoming attacks or slashing at the ground to upturn it and crush everything in its path. It is capable of cancelling a Cero by dissipating it with a blast of equal power, and it is capable of cutting through most materials and substances with relative ease. **'Tsukinowa' (月輪, Moon Wheel) *'Kūretsusen' (空烈閃, Violent Flash of Meaninglessness) *'Chiretsu Hōgeki' (血烈方隙, Bloody Violent Stepping Break) *'Sangenpai: Haku' (三元脚・白, Three Dragon Tiles: White) *'Sangenpai: Hatsu' (三元脚・發, Three Dragon Tiles: Green) **'Ryūisō' (緑一色, One Green Colour) *'Sangenpai: Chun' (三元脚・中, Three Dragon Tiles: Red) Bankai: Not Yet Revealed. Bankai Special Abilities: Not Yet Revealed. *'Hyper-Speed Combat': *'Enhanced Bankai Duration': *'Tenburenjin' (天舞連刃, Heavenly Waltz Chained Blade): **'Kokuryū Gatotsu' (黒竜牙突, Black Dragon's Fanged Assault): Trivia